junjouromanticafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 32
A Jealousy Too Hot May Burn a Man (焼き餅焼くとも手を焼くな, Yakimochi Yaku to mo Te wo Yaku na) is the thirty-second episode in the ''Junjou Romantica'' anime series, and the eighth episode of season three. This episode features the Junjou Romantica couple. Synopsis Misaki has to run an errand for his part-time job: bring Mr. Ijuuin his lunch in his condo. Usagi gets very jealous once he finds out Misaki went to the manga author's place and tries to hear Misaki out, though his jealousy eventually seems to bother Misaki. Plot Misaki jerks up awake finding Usagi yet again on his bed, Usagi uses the coupon he gave to him as an excuse with the denial of Misaki. Due to Usagi's deadline of a book or two, Aikawa drops by and interrupts their activity. A conversation causes a negative Misaki and Usagi tells him to 'just get married and retire already'. Misaki shoots him down and calls him to do his work, instead Usagi asks him for his judging skills; and curious Misaki asks what is he judging. ((I quote 'curiousity kills the cat')) Usagi replies: help in opinions for scenarios where Misaki Suzuki will enjoy, which is a character from Usagi's "Great Lord", a BL novel. Todo and Misaki meets up for a tutoring lesson for Misaki's literature which is taught by Kamijou; the devil-ish lecturer. Misaki runs an errand on his part time job that needs to drop by over Mr. Ijuuin's. Over at Ijuuin's he invited Misaki to stay for a treat and he did so. Although many actions hints Ijuuin flirting with Misaki, he stayed until the point where Ijuuin touched his face.. so he panics, finds an excuse, and leaves. Back home, Usagi questions Misaki where after he tried uncleverly and failing at evading his questions.. Misaki says that he encouraged Ijuuin, which Usagi asks how, and Misaki replies along the lines of "I love you, work hard" although he meant by his work, it was enough for Usagi to take action into his hands. Misaki tries to explain that certain actions and words will only be done to him; Usagi and no one else, and the example he mouths was- 'Molest'. Usagi probes for immediate action, and Misaki fails miserably. Usagi's confession occurred, with many kisses, and embarrassing moments followed. (& CUTENESSS) Isaka drops by to tell Usagi to do a double interview-dinner with Ijuuin and right after he leaves, Misaki gets ringed by Ijuuin. Usagi picks Misaki cell before he does and concludes to Misaki that if he crushes his love "enermies" before they get too close, he can avoid being jealous. Character Appearance * Akihiko Usami * Misaki Takahashi * Eri Aikawa * Kyo Ijuuin * Shinosuke Todo * Chief editor Kirishima * Ryuuichiro Isaka * Hiroki Kamijou (mentioned and cameo) Debut appearance: * Ryou Shizukuishi Trivia * In the ending of the Manga, there was no phone call and Usagi decides to travel oversea to avoid going to the interview dinner. Navigation Category:Season 3 Category:Anime Category:Episodes